Kiss Under the Mistletoe
by KiriNoMiko
Summary: Hinata has agreed to host Christmas Eve for her team mates, friends and senseis - but disaster is on the horizon. NaruxHina


**WARNING: **All characters wil be alive and/or retrieved from their current locations for the purposes of the story

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **So I'm wanting to post this as Hinata's birthday fic - and I will, just as soon as I've finished Lee's - which is also super late. I also realise it is now after christmas, but the holidays are a busy time! And I hope you enjoy nonetheless :3

**

* * *

**

**K** i s s **U **n d e r **t** h e **M** i s t l e t o e

* * *

Hyuga Hinata: heiress to the Hyuga estate and Chunin extraordinaire was in a bit of a pickle. Why, you ask? Well, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she had agreed to host Christmas eve that year, and hosting Christmas eve included inviting not only her own team, but all of what had once been the Konoha eleven – which now included Sai and a reluctant Sasuke – into her house. Though this was a minor difficulty, the pickle part was that she hadn't _actually_ told her father about this; thus the pickle.

She had hoped that her father would still be away on his solo mission, and as heiress and therefore next most important in the clan, she had been hoping to swear the rest of the house's occupants to secrecy. But he wasn't. Of course he wasn't, after finally bonding with the rest of the family (it had taken him seventeen years already) he had decided to spend Christmas at home, and so his mission had been completed – without his usual elegance, but completed nonetheless – two days before the annual holiday that most people seemed to spend the whole year building up to.

Yes. This was a very large pickle indeed.

But being a naturally honest girl, and hoping that if plied with enough festive sake her father might not disown her, Hinata decided to tell him of her plan and in doing so persuade him as to what a wonderful Christmas it would be should he invite the idiots that were her friends into his house on Christmas eve.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata knocked on her father's study door and pushed it open tentatively. The sight that greeted her eyes was a surprising but pleasant one.

Her father was sat, with his feet up on the desk and Neji next to him, smiling in the enigmatic and slightly terrifying way that only Neji could. On the desk, along with her father's feet, Hinata spied an almost-empty bottle of the festive sake she had been planning to use to soften her father up. Judging by the pinkness of her father's face and Neji's perfectly normal heart rate, she came to the conclusion that it was her very own beloved father who had consumed the majority of this bottle.

"So, Hiashi-sama. What do you think?"

Hinata's father stared at Neji, and she was sure he must be seeing double as his gaze seemed a little unfocussed. She didn't suppose her father drank an awful lot.

"Yes" he said definitely, and then fell face-first into the desk. The two cousins shared a look, and made to exit the room and inform someone of Hiashi's condition, but before they could leave he mumbled something from the desk.

"Sorry, Uncle?"

"Only . . . if we get to be . . . involved" he said and then went quiet.

The two sober Hyugas exited the room. "Thank you nii-san" Hinata murmured

"You're welcome" Neji replied and the two turned and went their separate ways.

oooOOOooo

"The food is ready, the fire in the living room's lit – though I still don't think that's a good idea – and the decorations are almost up" Sakura ticked all the boxes on her to-do list and smiled at Hinata who was carefully arranging the centrepiece for the table; a small winter flower couple dancing. Hanabi had made it with Ino's help and demanded it have pride of place on the dinner table. Since it was quite beautiful – and Hanabi was scary when she way angry – Hinata had happily agreed.

"What's left to do with the decorations?" Kiba asked, glitter sparkling in his hair, while Akamaru crunched on a wooden Christmas tree decoration behind him.

"Have you done the decorations on the roof yet?" Hinata murmured, moving away from arranging the centrepiece.

"Well . . . no, but I was thinking, there's a lot of stuff to be put on the roof and . . . what if the reindeer fell through?"

"Don't be silly, Kiba!" Sakura chided "Just get on and put those reindeer on the roof – and don't forget the sleigh! You can get Shino to help you"

Kiba grumbled but said nothing, not willing to face the pink haired girl's wrath and exited the room, closely followed by a well-disguised Shino covered in fallen pine needles and draped in spray-painted chains of popcorn.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked quietly, gesturing at the dining room in all its glittering festive splendour.

"I think it's perfect" Sakura told her happily, finally laying down her clipboard with its meticulously drawn check boxes clipped onto it. "Now all we have to do is get ready and wait for the guests to arrive!"

oooOOOooo

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen to host this party for numerous reasons, one of the first and foremost was so that Naruto could see how good she was at throwing parties – and also how pretty she looked in her new party dress. She sighed as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and then sat on the bed in an attempt to squeeze into the shoes Ino had lent her. Shoes she wasn't entirely sure she would be able to walk in – with nearing five inch heels even her ninja skills might not save her balance.

She heard the ring of a doorbell and with a final smoothing down of her skirts, the young Hyuga made her way to answer it, only to find with great horror that Hanabi had already reched it first, a tinsel adorned and sake-soaked Hiashi following closely behind her.

"WELCOME" The pair bellowed at the same time and Hinata wasn't sure whether to laugh at the shock on team Gai's faces or apologise profusely. Laughing seemed the best option, as Lee and Tenten – though mostly used to the repressed side of the Hyuga family – had also had some experience of the "released" Hyuga spirit. Hinata merely greeted them politely and showed them into the living room where Neji was tending to the fire, his hair in the beginnings of a French plait, and made a resolution to do whatever she could to get to the door first, lest some of her less experienced guests feel somewhat unnerved by her high-spirited relatives.

Drinks were served – Lee being allowed only non-alcoholic beverages after their last incident with the Beautiful Green Beast and sake. Tenten began helping Hanabi with braiding Neji's hair, and Neji was simply staring at the fire, trying desperately to ignore his two overbearing companions, who had already demanded that they be allowed to put make up on him, after midnight.

Poor, poor Neji – but Hinata had other things to deal with right now. The doorbell had just rung again and she needed to get to the door before her father or her sister. With an underhanded jab at their ankles, she stepped over their unsuspecting bodies and opened the door wide with a smile, to welcome the three festively dressed members of team 8.

At least – two of them were festively dressed, one wasn't dressed at all.

"Erm . . . Ino?" Hinata began tentatively and the blonde looked up "Isn't it a little cold to be walking around in Christmas lingerie?"

"Don't be silly Hinata!" Ino laughed "it's thermal underwear of course! Besides, I'm only in my underwear because I took so long doing my hair" she added, pushing past into the living room "Oh hello Neji, do you think you could hold my skirt for me?" she asked, and pushed it into his hands before he could reply. Within moments she had put on the skimpiest little Santa's Helper's outfit Hinata had ever seen, retrieving the skirt from Neji with a small wink.

If she was honest, Hinata was fairly sure the blonde was still going to freeze to death tonight.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as Hanabi handed him a carrot and demanded that he eat it. "I don't eat carrots kid" he told the youngest Hyuga

Hanabi's eyes narrowed dangerously "All reindeer eat carrots" she told him "so eat it" the reindeer Shikamaru sighed, munching on the crunchy orange vegetable and meandering over to Chouji-Santa for support, while Hanabi went back to doing Neji's hair and Lee looked on with pity and a vague sense of amusement.

Tenten had decided that half a bottle of sake was not enough and was already back for more. The weapons mistress was well on her way to becoming exactly like Tsunade – in one of the worst possible ways. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold her drink quite as well as the Hokage and thus had made her way over to Chouji in his Santa's outfit and placed herself on his lap, demanding several more bottles of sake for Christmas, as well a new Katana and some summoning scrolls. She finished the act by threatening to come after him if he didn't deliver.

Hinata was once more unsure whether to laugh or facepalm. But before she could make her decision this time, the doorbell rang again and she almost froze before she could get to the door. That doorbell could only mean it was her beloved Naruto and his team. The sight of Hiashi making a dash for the front door, however, brought her too her senses and she leapt over him, opening the door to greet the beautiful blonde and his two team mates.

Sakura was stunning in an emerald green dress and sparkling gold accessories, and Naruto seemed to have made more of an effort than usual. He was dressed in a nice gold shirt and orange tie. Sasuke, of course, had made no effort whatsoever. He was still in his pyjamas, and the only thing to suggest he was aware of what day it was the Mistletoe headband atop his head.

"Y-you look nice S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata tried, earning herself nothing but a particularly venomous glare.

"Pshaw" Hanabi called from the other room "He looks like an idiot and he knows it"

"Point me in the direction of that voice Naruto" Sasuke growled

"No Sasuke." Sakura hissed "And if you even try to kill someone I'll put the manacles on, are we clear?" she smiled sweetly at Hinata and offered her arm to the younger girl. "The house looks gorgeous Hinata! I think we did a wonderful job" Sakura began to chatter away, and Naruto led Sasuke in behind him, sitting him down in front of the fire next to Neji, who Hanabi and Tenetn had finally left in peace.

"Sasuke"

"Neji"

". . ."

"I Hate Christmas."

"Me too"

Hinata heard this exchange, but was suddenly caught up in a conversation with Ino and Sakura about something she couldn't quite understand.

"I mean, sure he's yummy, but he's also mean" Sakura whispered

"But you've got him whipped, haven't you?" Ino asked in an equally quiet voice

"Well, except for where parties are concerned – he insisted on coming with the sensei's. Apparently he didn't want to be seen hanging around with Sasuke. He thinks he out-pretties him" Sakura giggled.

_They must be talking about Sai_ Hinata concluded, and the doorbell rang again.

This time, Hiashi did manage to open it on time, but his exuberant greeting was cut short by Gai-sensei's own declarations of youth.

"Greetings! Oh youthful Hyugas! How are you on this fine festive night?!"

Hiashi was stunned, no one had ever outdone him while he was in crazy-mode. He was also slightly surprised to discover that Neji was not exaggerating when he said his sensei was slightly insane.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-san" Kakashi began "I did ask him to come sober, but he obviously didn't get the message"

"No, no. It's quite alright Kakashi-san" Hiashi said, his pondering face on "I believe I'd like to have a word with Gai-san"

"Be our guest!" Yamato butted in, while Iruka smiled in the background "I'm sure he'd be happy to talk with you, wouldn't you Gai?"

Gai looked slightly bemused but answered excitedly "Anything in the name of FESTIVE YOUTH!"

"This way then, Gai-san, we have much to discuss" Hiashi said, leading the green beast to his study

"Well at least both the crazies are gone now" Sai said, and bowed to Hinata, handing her a bottle of sake and trying to smile "I read that this is what you do when you go to people's parties, was I right?"

"Yes, thank you Sai, this is lovely" Hinata murmured and Sai smiled genuinely, moving past her into the living room to pester Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi, Iruka and Yamato followed after him, laughing at Hiashi's odd behaviour.

"Hello Hinata" Kurenai and Asuma had reached the door while the other sensei's were being admitted. The pair were holding hands and looking particularly happy and smug. They too, handed Hinata a gift, though this time it was a proper under-the-tree type gift, complete with sparkly wrapping and a big red ribbon. "I have some for Kiba and Shino when they come down off the roof as well"

"T-they're still on the roof?" Hinata's eyes widened in surprise "I thought they went home to change"

Kurenai and Asuma exchanged looks "How long have they been up there then?" Asuma asked

"Since this a-afternoon!" Hinata told them in distress

Asuma couldn't help but laugh, the fact that two chunin-level ninja couldn't get off a roof by themselves was too much for him.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll take care of it" Kurenai promised and dragged her guffawing husband back outside to deal with her two male students.

She nodded once and closed the door, returning into the living room and running around pouring drinks for everyone. But there was one person missing. She looked out of the window and saw Naruto stood in the centre of her family's Zen garden. Quietly, she slipped out of the sliding door and made her way over too him, bottle in hand.

"W-would you like another d-drink, Naruto-kun?" she asked tentatively as she approached him.

He turned around at the sound of her voice "Hinata-chan!" he called out happily "I'm alright actually" he added with a huge smile.

"W-would you like to come inside then? It's quite cold out here" she murmured

"You're cold?" she nodded slightly

"B-but it's alright. I'll survive, it's just a silly dress is all" Naruto frowned slightly

"It's a beautiful dress, you look lovely" he said seriously, and took off his coat, draping it around her shoulders. The warmth seeped through her in moments and Hinata edged closer to Naruto who was fiddling about with something on his head – the mistletoe headband!

"There was something I was wanting to ask you actually, Hinata-chan" he said, turning to look at her again. She gazed into his eyes and nodded slightly. "Ahem, well" he played about with the mistletoe again "it's just . . . well"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Well . . . I really like –"

"Yeekk!!" That sounded like Ino's voice, coming from the living room.

Hinata made a mad dash back inside, and saw with great horror that the fireplace was on fire, along with a large amount of the paper wall behind it. Yamato and Kakashi were trying to stop it with water techniques, but Sasuke had sensed what was happening and tried to make it worse by using his own fire techniques, Hinata was surprised the whole house hadn't blown up already. The noise wasn't helped by Tenten stumbling into things, and yelping in pain while Sakura and Ino shrieked loudly, as though trying to repel the water flying at their outfits with the power of their voice.

Naruto had followed her indoors, and his mouth dropped open in horror. As quick as a flash, he had whipped the manacles from his pocket and was next to Sasuke, struggling to get them on the pyromaniac, all the while yelling "Bad Sasuke! No! We don't do that in other people's houses"

Hinata was stunned, she had expected difficulties, but not quite like this. Perhaps an open invitation wasn't such a good idea after all?

A few panic-filled minutes later, the fire was out, the entire company slightly soggy and soot-covered, but very much alive.

"Well, it can't get much worse than that!" Iruka said cheerfully, but no sooner were the words out of his mouth, than a creaking sound was heard, and the ceiling collapsed in, dropping Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and the reindeer into their midst.

"SANTA'S HERE!" Hanabi yelled, and rushed over to heave Chouji into the centre of the chaos.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Hinata, stunned as she was, knew exactly what to do, and she quickly took stock of the damage done. More drinks were in order for the senseis – those who had put out the fire and those who had panicked – and that was quickly done.

Ino and Sakura – who were currently pummelling Sasuke to within an inch of his life – needed a change of clothes and so she sent them up to her room to pick out any dress the wanted. They zoomed off the moment the words were out of her lips.

Tenten was squinting slightly at the damage, and murmuring something about there not being any katana-shaped presents in Santa's sleigh, while Chouji was backing away from her slowly. The solution to this problem? Send her outside with Lee! His talk of youth would sober her up in no time at all.

That just left Sasuke and Hanabi.

"Ne, onee-chan?" Hinata called, and Hanabi turned to look at her older sister, she narrowed her eyes slightly "Sasuke here is desperately in need of a friend to play with, and he's been talking for a long time about getting his hair done" Sasuke's mouth dropped open at this, while Hanabi's face brightened up immediately. "Do you want to take him to your room and play until dinner's r-ready?"

The look on her sister's face could have terrified the most hardened of ninjas – and it looked like it just had. Sasuke's face was the picture of fear, his hair was something he prized above all else, and now it was in serious danger from an eight-year old Hyuga with a passion for hairdressing.

"Naruto . . ." he began to plead, but the blonde just snickered at him

"Oh no Sasuke, this is called Karma. I told you it would be back to bite your ass one day, didn't I?"

"Come on ducky" Hanabi called "we don't have long before dinner and your hair needs a lot of work!" and so-saying, she dragged the Uchiha off to her room, to perform unspeakable style mishaps.

"Wouldn't he have used an escape-jutsu by now?" Kiba asked, munching on a mince-pie and apparently recovered from his fall already.

"Chakra-repressing manacles" Naruto explained with a snort

"Nice move" Kiba laughed, and sauntered off to find another mince pie.

Hinata sighed in relief, and turned back to Naruto.

"W-what were you s-saying before Naruto-kun?" she asked, but before he could answer her, a gong was sounded, and the pounding of feet was heard throughout the house. Dinner was served.

"I- uh – I'll tell you later" he muttered and they made their way into the dining room. Almost everyone was almost there by the time they arrived. Everyone but her father and Gai-sensei . . . that could not be good.

"We'll just start without them" Hinata muttered, hoping that nothing too untoward was going to happen.

"But daddy said-"

"Look Hanabi! Mini Yorkshire puddings!" Tenten butted in before the young girl could finish her sentence.

"MINI YORKSHIRE PUDDINGS!?" Tenten winked at her hostess and Hinata mouthed a silent thank you. She was always so much more helpful sober.

They were half-way through the meal, by the time Hiashi finally deigned to grace them with his presence, and it almost scarred half the company for life. For Hisashi was not wearing his usual Hyuga robes, but a particularly lurid green jumpsuit, as donated by Gai-sensei.

"Oh" Said Sakuara

"My" Said Ino

"God" finished Tenten, and this time, Hinata' s only possible reaction was to cover her face in shame.

"My respect for the Hyuga household has truly, finally died" Neji announced, while Kakashi snorted with laughter behind his mask.

"Father –" Hinata began, but was immediately cut off by the declaration:

"YOUTH!" as bellowed by Hiashi and Gai in unison.

She was speechless. Truly and utterly speechless. And not just the kind of speechless where she knew what she wanted to say, but simply stuttered a lot, but the kind of speechless where no words would form in her head.

Shino silently passed her the flask of sake on the table next to him, and Hinata took it gratefully. She didn't bother pouring any into her cup, simply poured it straight into her mouth, and hiccupped slightly, never taking her eyes off the man who she once considered to be her father.

She hiccupped again, took another slug of sake, and promptly collapsed forwards in a state of delayed shock, slipping into the welcome blackness.

oooOOOooo

The first thing she saw was Naruto sitting over her, a worried look on his face. Then she took in the rest of the faces looming over her.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Kiba asked worridley as Kurenai put a hand to her forehead.

"Air" she murmured "please"

"She wants to go outside" Sakura translated

"I'll take her!"

"Don't be silly Kiba, Naruto can do that" Ino chided "After all, he's already got hold of her hasn't he?" Hinata blushed furiously, as she realised that yes, Naruto did indeed have his arms around her.

Kiba grumbled a little but consented. Not, however, before muttering something along the lines of "Just collapse again if he's around".

"Yeah, I got you Hinata-chan" Naruto said and hoisted her up, carrying her bridal-style from the room.

The paper door slid shut behind them, and the pair were once more alone outside, though this time, it was not Naruto's jacket slung over her shoulders but his arm, and it made Hinata feel all warm and fuzzy inside - she hoped it wasn't just the sake.

They sat in silence for a while, before Naruto cleared his voice and began to speak. "You know I wanted to tell you something earlier?" she nodded again, noting with a hint of sadness that the mistletoe headband was gone. "Well, now's as good a time as any to tell you I suppose . . ."

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?"

"Well" he mumbled and put his hand to the back of his neck, smiling nervously "I – I just wanted to say –"

Hinata heard a rustle and what she thought might be a giggle from behind them

"I really . . . I really" he paused, took his hand away from his neck and took hold of hers "I really, really like you Hinata-chan" he told her, gazing straight into his eyes.

There was definitely a rustle that time, but Hinata was too absorbed to notice it, until something above her head caught her eye. It was a strand of mistletoe, bright green and covered in little white berries and red bows.

Naruto seemed to have noticed it too, as he bit his lip, and tentatively moved his head towards hers. She did the same, and soon their lips were touching in a sweet, warm kiss, broken only with the sounds of several people yelling triumphantly, while Hanabi made sicky noises from amongst the group that had gathered to watch the spectacle, and Ino screeched:

"THE MISTLETOE FAIRY STRIKES AGAIN!"

But Hinata didn't care, because the combination of the sake, her blushing and the warmth of Naruto's kiss had sent her to Christmas heaven, and she was determined not to let the kisses end.

* * *

OWARI!

* * *


End file.
